Musleman and the Mysterious Hollow
by Jamison Trumpets
Summary: The legendary Shinigami deathgod Musmirflx hears some distressing news from Japan and goes to investigate.


It all began on a rainy day in April.

Ichigo Kurosawa was hard at work boning Rukia Kuchiki in her tight butthole. "Oh yeah," she moaned, "put your penis in my tight butthole hard Itchy! Yeah!"

"Yeah! I'm gonna cum!" yelled Ichigo.

Just then the door exploded off it's hinges with a loud bang and went across the room hard and hit a wall.

"What the hell?!" asked Ichigo.

A huge, very muscular man in a robe that was far too small for him sauntered into the room. Rain dripped off of his bushy mustache and off of his hair too. He grabbed a lamp next to the broken door and bent it in half and dropped it on the wet floor. "Mmm, fuck it" he grunted.

Ichigo Kawasaki grabbed his Zankaputo off of the table after pulling his penis out of Rukia's tight butthole. "You BROKE my LAMP!" I'M GONNA KILL YOOU!". Ichigo leaped across the room at the muscular intruder. The massive man grabbed Kurosaku's blade in mid air and swung it around, smashing Ichigo into the wall. He began to bend the sword in half, but Rukia grabbed his arm before he could, her big tits flopping all over the place like two waterballoons with nipples flopping around. "No, don't do it Musmirflx! He doesn't know what he's doing!".

The massive stranger looked down at Ichigo who was beginning to come to his sentences. "Unng, fuck dude, you better not try that again. Shiiiiit."

Rukia helped Ichigo to his feet after putting on her robe. "Ichigo, this is Musmirflx. He's one of the greatest Shinigami Deathgods in the world. If he's here something must be up."

Musmirflx casually flexed his 56 inch pecs. "Mmmmm, heard there was a hollow around no one could kill, decided I better come around and see what was up, fuck."

Ichigo looked up with surprise. Rukia grabbed his robe off of the table put it around his shoulders. "I had to fight that thing last week. It kicked my ass. You really think you can handle it?"

"Fuck dude, I know I can. Show me where that little motherfucker is, shit."

**3 HOURS LATER**

The three stood in the rain on a playground outside of a school. "This is where he always shows up." said Ichigo. "With the three of us here it's only a matter of time."

"Gonna make his worship this massive fucking man, fuck yeah dude." Musmirflx's huge muscles flexed underneath his robe like a bunch of babies squirming around.

Ichigo stared at Musmirflx with a mix of awe and arousal. He had never seen such a mountain of a man. He had to focus his mind of killing empties to keep from getting a boner.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you have a sword?" aked Rukia.

"You'll find out soon enough, urrrgh."

Just then a loud screeching sound came from the trees. A blast of light blew Rukia's head off and singed her robe, letting her titties flop around ashe she sank to the ground dead.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Ichigo, saddened.

The muscular deathgod's robe exploded off of his body in a shower of raindrops, sweat and pure unbridled masculinity, revealing the smalled banana hammock Ichigo had ever seen. Against his will, his dick began to rise.

"Gonna make you worship this mountain of a man, fuuuuck."

Musmirflx raced to the monkeybars, tearing them out of the ground. He then proceeded to bend them, like a balloon animal, into the shape of a huge sword. All the while, laser blasts were bouncing off of his huge glistening muscles. The muslegod swung the sword around in huge sweeping arcs. Eventually there was a loud screech and a large, dreadlocked humanoid creature with an impressive pair of mandibles materialized. It jumped to it's feat and unsheathed curved blades from it's wrists. "Shit, there you are. Think you can handle this two by four meat?" With that, his penis stiffened and turned into a massive club. It easily detached and he held it at the ready.

The fight was long and hard, with both sides struggling to get an advantage until the muscleman shinigami deathgod manaed to trip him.

Musmirflx stood over the creature his foot pinning it to the ground. He put his dick club back where it came from and it turned into a massive, intricately designed cannon. He levelled the dick cannon at the creatures face and, before it could make a sound, shot a high powered load of white fluid through it's head. At the same time Ichigo came in his underwear.

"Mmmm, fuck, never met an alien I didn't come all over. Shiiiit."

**THE END**(?)


End file.
